Wrong Call, One Direction
by Guitarr-girl99
Summary: Harry makes a wrong phone call and meets an amazing girl who is going to turn One Directions life's upsidedown. WARNING: Blood, suicide-atempt, cutting
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fanfic , hope you like it, Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I wish I own 1D!

Chap: 1 Laya's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I woke up and looked on the clock; it was 5:30 damn it. I was supposed to be at work now. I rushed up and took my clothes and walked to the kitchen to grab a sandwich from the fridge. I got dressed and started packing my bag with the most important things. Phone, wallet, keys, makeup and the sandwich. I started running to the bus station for the next bus to come. When I reach the bus station the bus was already gone. I have to wait half an hour to catch the next so instead I start running to the office. When I get to the job the first thing I do is put on makeup. Nobody in the office had seen me without makeup and this was not the day they did. In five minutes my boss was beside me. "Where have you been all morning!?" she asked with an angry voice. "I got late and missed the bus so I ran over here as fast as I could." I said calm. She was just about to answer me when something started buzzing. It was her phone. "I'm watching you!" She said and pointed at me before she walked away and answered her phone. I started breathing normally and began to work.

When the clock turned 12:30 my shift was over. I took my things and went to O'Leary's were I was supposed to meet my Bff Minou. When I was halfway there I started to listen to music to get in a better mood. The first song that pops up on my IPod is "Over again-One Direction" My favorite band in the whole world. Suddenly the song stopped. I had no batteries left. As it was meant to be my phone started to buzz. I checked who it was as I always did but this time I didn't see who it was. It was just numbers staring at me. "Hello?" "Hey, is this really Louis?" A dark voice answered. "Um, no this is Laya. Who are you anyway?" "Oops, sorry, I'm Harry. From One Direction. ""Oh, Okay, now I know. " My brain was still loading; I was talking to Harry Styles, from one Direction. The Boy band I listened to 24/7! "It was nice talking to you, maybe we could meet sometime?" "Oh sure!" I was confused, he wanted to meet me?! "Good, maybe tomorrow by ?" "Oh, okay" "Were should we meet then?" "I have no idea…" "Maybe at O'Leary's? Do you mind me bringing the boys?" "O'Leary's it is and you can bring anyone." "Good, see you tomorrow then! Bye!" "Bye..." I called Minou and canceled our plans, I needed to think. So instead I began to walk to my apartment.

The first thing I did when I came home was to eat something. I was really hungry after the stressful morning. I put on the movie Grease, and cuddled up in my big sofa. My apartment was pretty big for just me to stay there. There were a huge kitchen, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, one walking closet and a BIG living room. When I was watching the part when Sandy leaves Danny by the drive in I almost fell asleep so I decided to go to sleep in my own bed. I removed my makeup and put on my pajamas and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning I wake up to my phone buzzing. I´ve got 3 new texts from the same person. It was Harry; -Hey, Your name was Laya? Am I right? /Harry xx- -Can we move the meeting to instead? /Harry xx- - Was it by O'Leary's tonight? /Harry xx- Shit, he seems nervous. I made a new contact with his number and started texting; -Hey! Yes my name is Laya, and I'm free today so we can meet any time you want, by O'Leary's ;) /Laya xx I directly got a new text; -Good ;) see you then. /Harry. The clock was already so I decided to pick out some clothes and makeup for tonight. I picked my blue jeans shorts and a normal white T-shirt with the text: WHO CARES?! I did a light blue makeup and I was ready. I took my phone to check the time, it was . Perfect. I would come early and try to relax before the boys were coming. My phone started buzzing and I answered the call, from Harry. "Hey, Laya?" "Yes?" "I thought of a thing." "What?" "How are we going to recognize you?" "Oh I'm the girl with blue clothes and jet-black hair" "Oh, thanks! And I guess you know how we look like?" I laughed "Yes" "Well, see you soon!"

When I reached O'Leary´s the clock was 3:50 so the boys would come any minute. While I was waiting I started to check Twitter. I got it about a month ago and I still couldn't figure out how to tweet. But I knew how to follow someone, so I checked up the boys. Niall had tweeted 5 minutes ago saying: Lady L. We will meet soon. I started thinking, who was Lady L.? Then it came up to me, L stands for Laya. I felt a knock on my left shoulder and I looked up to see Harry looking down on me. "Is your name, Laya?" "Yes, that's me! Nice to meet you" I said standing up. The boys sat down and so did I. "Lady L.!" Niall said with his wonderful accent. "Yeah, I saw that on twitter, I think…" I said looking down on my phone. Suddenly my phone started ringing and buzzing and Kiss you started playing, loud. I quickly answered and felt my cheeks turning red. It was my dad. He was on a trip to Australia. "Hi bumblebee! " "Hey, dad." I said in a boring voice. My dad never spent any time or money on me. He didn't care at all. Except when I was moving out. That is why I have a big apartment. "I'm not coming back until 3 weeks. We have much work to do." "Then why do you sound so happy?" "I don't know but tell your mom I'm not coming." "Do it by yourself idiot" I screamed and hang up. The boys were looking at me. "Should we order?" The boys nodded and seemed a bit afraid.

When we got our food I asked them why they were so quiet. "You seem a bit upset…" Harry said carefully. "Oh, no I'm okay." We started talking bit but it wasn't a good conversation. But we decided to meet again sometime. I got the boys numbers and I gave them mine. Then I started running to my apartment.

When I reached I started packing a big suitcase. I was going to run away. Run from the world. One of my biggest dreams had come true; I had met One Direction. I started deleting number from my phone but when I came to the boys, I let them be. I began to cry. Rivers were going down my cheeks. I got a knife from the kitchen. I big sharp one. I started cut my arms and thighs. I hated my body. I hated everything. It was blood all over the floor when I heard a knock on the door. I took a towel around my bloody body and went to open.

"What are you doing?!" Niall screamed when he saw the towel getting red. "I'm taking my life, nobody cares anyway." I answered. "STOP" He yelled at me. I got a little scared, he had a strong voice. He started dial a number and I said: "Don't call anyone, please. I just want to die." He put his phone in his pocket and gave me a hug. Then he went to the living room and I heard him scream again. I went in to him and he was talking to someone on the phone. "The boys are coming soon, come with me." He said and got some bandages from the bathroom. Niall took care of me till the boys came around. Liam began to wipe up the blood from the floor and the other boys started to make something to eat for me. "You shouldn't do this." I whispered to Niall. "I know we only met but you can't die anyway. We need you." "For what?" "You are a beautiful and lovely person and I know that, even I only have met you twice." "Twice?" "We are here right now aren't we?" "You aren't supposed to be here, I'm…" It got black.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I wish I own 1D!

Chap:2 Niall's POV

"You aren't supposed to be here, I'm…" She closed her eyes and I got panic. "LAYA!" I screamed and the boys came running to me. Liam started to call 911. I was afraid. I was beginning to think I like her and now she was lying in my lap with closed eyes.

I started to cry when to ambulance arrived. I got in the ambulance. The boys could say anything they wanted to; I was going with her. The ambulance personal asked me if she had any other relatives. I did know she had a dad, but she screamed to him by the phone. "I don't believe so…"

We arrived at the hospital and she was carried away. In ten minutes the boys were there to. I began to cry again. I was so sensitive. "She's going to be okay." Liam told me, but I didn't believe him until I saw it with my eyes. A nurse came out from the room where Laya was, and told us we could see her now. I ran in to her room and saw her, she was pale. I began to cry a bit again but then I saw that she was about to wake up. I didn't want to seem weak in front of her. "Niall…" She whispered. "Niall, thank you. Where am I?" I started to cry. She didn't even know where she was and she still said thank you. "You are at the hospital" I said feeling the tears in my throat. "Why am I at the hospital, I need to go to work tomorrow" "Baby, just lay down. You are not going anywhere till the doctors say that you are okay." "Yeah, I feel dizzy, but what happened?" "You tried to take your life, but hun' can you promise me something?" "What?" "I don't want you to die. I know that you won't understand me but I think you are going to be important to me and the boys." "I can't promise anything, but I won't do anything without you notice. Can you tell me more in detail what happened?" "I was on my way to your apartment…" "Wait, how do you know where I live?" "You wrote it together with your number on a napkin. Do you remember when we were at O'Leary's?" "Yeah, I think so, what happened then?" "When you opened the door you had a towel around you and it was getting redder and redder." "Is the towel okay? I mean, is it still red?" "Ha-ha, I don't know, but you had been cutting yourself in your arms and thighs." "Oh, with a knife?" "Yes, and it was blood all over your living room floor. I called the boys and they came there, Liam started to wipe up the blood and I was taking care of you." "Was the other boys lazy?" "Ha-ha, no they were making you some dinner. And when I was holding you, you started to whisper to me but you didn't finish and you closed your eyes. I got scared and…" "Why did you get scared?" "Because you mean much to me, then I screamed and Liam called 911" "And now I'm here." "Exactly." "I'm tired" "Well sleep then, beauty." I walked over to the boys and she started sleeping. She was beautiful. Like I told her. I hope she will remember it. A doctor came in to the room a few minutes later and told us that she was going to get home in a couple of days. It felt like a rock lifting from my heart. The doctor also said we had to leave and now I was in the car with the boys. "Niall? How do you feel, you look a bit sick." "No, I'm fine, just a bit tired. Thanks anyway Harry." I fell asleep in the car and the boys carried me to the apartment. I didn't wake up and I was glad that I didn't. I was dreaming about Laya. And we were on a date. When I woke up I felt much better so I decided to go and check what the boys were up to. I found them upstairs on the sofa and the floor sleeping on each other. The TV was on so I lay down on the floor with them watching it but then I fell asleep to.

I sat up screaming. I was in my bed. I don´t know how I got there but I knew one thing. Laya wasn´t okay. I put on some clothes, grabbed my car keys and started running to my car. When I reached the hospital I started to head in the direction Laya's room were. When I came in a saw her. Bloody. I pressed the emergency button.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I wish I own 1D!

Chap:3 Laya's POV 2

A second after Niall went back to the other boys I fell asleep. When I woke up it had gone 3 hours and they were gone. I sat up and began to think; why did Niall cry? I'm just a normal girl… or not very normal, not everybody had tried to kill themselves. I felt a bit dizzy so I laid down on the bed again. My thoughts flew back to the time when I was together with Jake. I loved him back then, but he was sick. He wasn't dying or something in that direction, no. But he saw things that weren't there. He began to believe that I was dangerous and he hit me several times. He was put in a mental hospital and then, I started to cut. No one loved me. Not even Jake. I came back from my thoughts and stood up. I got my phone and a remote from a shelf. I logged on to twitter and the first thing I saw was: "Why does Niall care for you? You´re ugly and you should die!" I started to cry. I put my phone down and took the glass of water from the bench and hit it in the ground. I took a piece from the shattered glass and placed it gently to my thigh. I pushed it harder to my skin and saw the thick blood drop on the floor. I went to the bed and laid down. This time I put the glass to my neck. It felt warm and relieving. I still had the remote in my hand. I threw it away and it hit a bunch of flowers on the bench. I suddenly remembered that I had promised Niall that I wouldn't die. I took a piece of the hospital dress and started to pat on the wounds. Soon the hole dress was covered in blood. I started to feel dizzy and I knew that I wouldn't be awake In a couple of minutes. I wanted to tell Niall that I thought of him before I fainted so I quickly got a pen and some paper from the desk next to the door and began to write; _Niall, I didn't mean to d~ _I fell down on the floor and was no longer conscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I wish I own 1D!

Chap:4 Harry's POV

It had been a traumatic day and we all were really tired Niall was a bit pale and I asked him if he was alright?

"No, I'm fine, just a bit tired. Thanks anyway Harry." He answered. A couple of minutes later he was asleep. We didn't want to wake him up so Louis and I helped to carry him to the apartment.

"Hey guys, should we watch some TV?" Liam asked.

"Sure." Zayn answered. We took pillows and cheats and laid them on the floor and snuggled up. Niall was still sleeping downstairs and after a while we all were sleeping to.

I woke up and looked around me. We were all over the floor and Niall was here to. I threw a pillow at Liam and he woke up.

"What is it Harry?" He groaned.

"Schh, everyone is sleeping can you help me?"

"Everyone is sleeping except me, what is it?"

"Let's carry them to their beds." I whispered.

"Okay." We stood up and I nodded at Zayn. Liam nodded back and I grabbed Zayn's shoulders while Liam took his feet. When we came back from Zayn's bed room Louis was awake. "

What are you to doing?" he whispered.

"We…" I began but Liam cut me off.

"Harry woke me up so that we would carry all of you to bed."

"Okay, I can go to bed with my own legs, do you guys take Niall?"

"Yes, I think so." Liam said.

We carried Niall to his bed and went to our own rooms. I fell asleep immediately, but I didn't sleep long. I heard a scream, and opened my eyes. I heard someone run outside the door. I sat up and took my phone. It was 3:06 in the morning. Who would be awake now? I heard the front door open and then shut whit a bang. I stood up and walked to the window. Outside I saw Niall step in to his car and drive away. I went to Zayn and woke him up.

"How did I get here?" Zayn said with a tired voice.

"It doesn't matter, Niall just drove off. Do you have any idea where he is going?" I whispered. Zayn suddenly sat up.

"Wake up the other boys, he is on his way to the hospital" he said.

After we had woken up the boys, I started dressing. We were lucky we had more than one car. The boys came out to the living room and we all nodded. Then we went to the car and I started driving to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I wish I own 1D!

Chap: 5 Niall's POV 2

I fell to my knees and directly started to cry. She promised. There was a pen in her right hand and a note in the other. I took the note and read it. She forgot it. A nurse and a doctor ran in to the room.

"What is going on?!" the nurse screamed.

"What's your name young boy?" the doctor was staring at me.

"Niall."

"Niall, help me carry her to the bed we need to get her more blood now." I took her feet and lifted them up as the doctor took her shoulders. The nurse and the doctor ran away with her and I was left alone. It was a knock on the door and the boys rushed in.

"Where is she? What has happened? Why is it blood all over the floor?" Liam's questions were overwhelming and I just sat there starring at the note that was still in my hand. Zayn took the note and read it out loud.

Liam took my shoulders and looked me deeply in the eyes. "Niall, was she here when you got here?"

"She was lying on the floor with that note in her hand. She was bloody, she had cut herself again." I felt the warm tears go down my cheeks. "She promised me…" I whispered.

"Promised what?" Everyone was looking at me. I didn't know where to look so I looked down on the bloody floor but it just remembered me of Laya.

"She promised…" I sight, trying to hold my tears in."…that she wouldn't cut herself without me noticing." The nurse who was here before came in from the way they had rushed away with Laya a minute ago.

"Are you guys relatives to Laya?"

"No, we are her friends." Louis said. But to me, we were more than friends.

"Well, she is going to be alright." I felt the knot in my stomach let go a bit. "But she has to stay at the hospital for another week and then she will be put in a mental hospital. Unless someone takes care of her all the time and makes sure that she won't cut again."

"I can do that!" I said it before I could think.

"Niall, is it really a good idea?" Liam asked me.

"Yes, or I don't know. But I want to be with her."

"Niall you have only met her a few times, why…" Harry started but I cut him of.

"I know but I believe she is going to be important to us and…"

"And what?" Everybody was looking at me again.

"...and I think I like her." The boys stared at me. We were quiet.

"Maybe she is important." Harry broke the silence.

"And I think she needs us, just remember when she screamed at her dad at the restaurant." I said.

"Are you going to decide now, because it's important for us to know if she is going to stay here or go home?" I had totally forgotten about the nurse.

"I want her to stay with me; I can take care of her and myself."

"Okay, she will live in your part of the flat we are sharing. She will be your responsibility" Harry said.

"Yes. Is there anything more we need to know about Laya?" Liam asked.

"I don´t know right now but she should go to a psychologist for her cutting."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I wish I own 1D!

Chap:6 Laya's POV 3

I woke up and looked around me. Where was I? I had never been here before. The last thing I remember is me writing a note to Niall. I wonder what happened after that. Maybe the owner of this house could tell me. I was in a big king bed. I had a one-piece on me. It was grey with purple details. I was warm so I opened it a bit. I remember that I was going to take my life at the hospital. My hand wandered up to my neck. I felt the scar. I pulled up the sleeves on the one-piece. Scars. Everywhere. I started to wonder if my dad or mum knew anything about this. Maybe I was in my dad's apartment in Australia? No it couldn't be. How would I get all my way from England to Australia? And without me noticing. I decided to check out this room, maybe it's here I'm going to stay for a while? I don't know. I went to one of the doors and opened it. It was a bathroom. It was mint-green. It looked very expensive. I went in and opened the cabinet over the sink. Nothing, just a toothbrush and toothpaste. I looked to my right and saw a bubble-bathtub. Nice. There was a normal shower to and of course a toilet. I went out to the bedroom again, and then I noticed another door. In the right corner. I went straight to it and when I opened it, I was amazed. It was a walking-closet. I found my clothes and plenty of new. This was a girl's paradise. I suddenly heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice spoke:

"Laya? Are you awake?" I went to the door frame. The door opened and Niall walked in.

"I see you are awake."

"Yeah, where am I?" I asked curiously.

"You are at my house, in England."

"Why am I here?"

"If you weren't here you would be in a mental hospital. I came to the hospital that day you tried to kill yourself. I knew something was wrong. You left me a note, but you didn't finish it."

"I know, I passed out. But how long ago was that?"

"It was about one and a half week ago, but you have been up before, you came here yesterday."

"I don't remember. It feels like it was yesterday at the hospital."

"Really? You have been up and talking, eating and stuff like that, you don't remember anything?"

"No, I don't think so." I tried to sort out my mind, but I failed at it. I just remembered one thing but I didn't want to tell Niall about that. I remembered Him. Niall, he was the only thing I remembered. He took care of me.

"Well at least you are awake now. " He said. He walked towards me and now he was standing right in front of me. I felt safe. Something with Niall made me calm. Suddenly he leant in towards my mouth. I knew I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't sure about my feelings. I turned my head to the right so his lips met my cheek instead of what he was going for. I felt my cheeks turning red. Niall pulled away and I saw him blushing.

"Sorry… I don't know what I was thinking…" He stuttered out.

"It's okay Niall." I told him. He walked out of the room and I was left alone. I decided to take a shower because I felt a bit dirty. I took a hand in my wavy, jet-black . It was all the way down to my bellybutton. It was dirty too, I could feel it. I found a towel in a cupboard in the walking-closet, then I went directly to the bathroom. The water hit my skin and my scars hurt. I was a burning feeling. Soon, the whole bathroom was steamy. When I was done, I went to the closet again. I found a hairdryer and a brush. I dried my hair and brushed it, and then I put it up in a messy bun. I still had the towel around me when I started to flip through the clothes. I found a loose dress. It was a dark blue, strapless dress. It went down to my knees so my scars wouldn't show. I found a white cardigan that could hide my scars. I hadn't cheeked the whole closet yet and I found a door. I opened it and found a make-up desk. I ran over there immediately and started picking in the make-up. When I was done I thought I needed to talk to Niall. I walked out of my room and found stairs, I started walking them down.

"Niall?" I called.

"Yes, what is…" Niall stood below the stairs with his mouth open.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I wish I own 1D!

Chap7; Niall's POV 3

What was I thinking?! She turned her face away from me, she didn't even like me! Why am I such an IDIOT! I heard her walk around upstairs. I bet it is going to be awkward around us now.

"AH!" I cursed myself. I went to the kitchen and took a glass of water. It felt reliving. I decided that I need to tell her about my feelings, I bet she already knew because I tried to kiss her but I needed to tell her more. Like why I wanted her to stay here. But I don't know if it is a good idea to bring that up now. No I'll tell her in a…week. What if… My thoughts were interrupted when a call came from the stairs.

"Niall?" I heard her yell so I ran to the stairs.

"Yes, what is…" my jaw dropped. She was so beautiful! Her blue dress was marvelous!

"What?" She asked with a concerned look.

"Nothing" I shook my head "What did you want?" I couldn't take my eyes of her.

"I just need to talk to you." I could feel my face pale down a bit.

"Okay. Let's talk in the living room." I walked over to the sofa and nodded my head for her to sit down.

"Where do I start…" I saw that she didn't like this either. "Why do you let me stay here?"

"Well…" I sighed "Okay I'll start from the beginning. The first time we met at O'Leary's I thought that you was an amazing girl. Smart, cute, and your hair is just wow! But I was afraid that I just tried to get a girlfriend because I saw Louis and Eleanor, Zayn and Perrie, Liam and Danielle together and I just felt a little bit lonely. But I couldn't stop thinking of you. Then I went home to you to tell you the truth and you were trying to… "I couldn't say it, it hurt me.

"Kill myself" she filled in.

"Yes, and I became so, so, _so_ worried. That was when I realized that I liked you. Then at the hospital you promised to not try… again. I was relived but I still felt that something was wrong. Than night when you actually tried again, I woke up in the middle of the night. I knew something was really wrong so I drove off to the hospital, and you left that note. And the nurse said that if someone didn't take care of you, you would have been put in a mental hospital. I felt like I needed to have control, and make sure that you didn't try to… again. So I told the nurse that you would be staying at my house. She asked us about your parents but everything I knew was that you yelled at your dad at the restaurant."

She froze when I started to talk about her parents.

"And sorry for that before, I didn't..."

"I already told you Niall. It's okay."

"What do you mean?" I was a little bit confused.

"I mean that it is okay, you don't have to say that you are sorry. I just have to think about it." With that she walked away and I sat there more confused than I was before I asked. Why would she think about it? What was it to think about? I wanted to know more but I didn't know what to say to her, or how to get an excuse to talk to her. Right now I wanted to know if she liked me. I was secretly hoping that she would be so happy that I took care of her that she would fall for me but I was afraid. If she didn't like me, well…


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I wish I own 1D!

Chap8; Laya's POV 4

I walked back to what my room, or I think it was my room considering that I woke up in there. I saw a laptop on a desk right next to the bathroom door. I took it and sat with it on the bed. Inside it was pictures of me and Niall and the rest of the boys from One Direction. My wallpaper was a big collage of us. It was one bigger picture in the middle and several smaller around it. The big picture was of Niall and I. The picture must have been taken where my memories are gone. I can't remember being so happy as I locked in the pic. We were in a garden. By now I realized that I had been staring at my wallpaper for a couple of minutes. I shocked my head and logged in to twitter, I had many Interactions and one was for a couple of hours ago. It was my dad (yes he has twitter).

Dylan_Moll: LayaMolly Where are you? I tried to call your phone but you didn't answer, mum and I need to talk to you!

I directly knew what they needed to talk about; they are going to divorce. I wasn't so sad because I knew that dad cheated on mum several times. He worked on an office and one time after school I missed the buss so I went to his work. I found him making out with another woman. I didn't tell mum because I didn't want her to be sad and she wouldn't believe me. I blame dad. And I feel sorry for the woman he was kissing. I hope she never finds out that dad was with my mum that time. After all, it wasn't her fault.

I needed to call dad, so I could get this over with. I found my phone on one of the beside tables next to the bed. I quickly dialed dads number, I knew it so when I deleted it from my phone I was a little bit stupid but I hoped I could buy a new one. I pressed the green button and to a deep breath. Here it goes.

"Dylan." My dad answered

"Hey, it's me, Laya."

"Oh, Laya! I tried to call you… but you didn't answer."

"No, I know. It has been a traumatic past." I said past because I really don't know how long time it has been.

"Oh, okay. Well, as I said on twitter, me and mum, need to talk to you and you might need to sit down for a minute." I sight, I already knew.

"What is it?"

"You mum and I we, well we…"

"Spit it out dad!" I had no time for this!

"Your mum is pregnant, but not with my baby."

"What did you say?" I was speechless. I knew my dad was cheating on mum but did mum really cheat on dad? Maybe she knew that dad had been with other woman? Maybe she wanted revenge? But why would she get pregnant? I had thousands of questions.

"She is pregnant, and she and I are divorced. I know it hard to handle that me and mum aren't together anymore but…" I cut him off.

"I already knew you were going to divorce but why'd she get pregnant?!" I almost screamed.

"I don't know hun, talk to her. " With that he simply ended the call. I was again left speechless. Am I going to have a sibling?


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Hey! I have decided that I'm going to quit writing Wrong call, One Direction and change the whole story. I'm going to rewrite it on wattpad and write it without One Direction involved. Sorry if I got your hopes up! There are not many one direction stories/ fanfics on fanfiction but if you like one direction go to wattpad and maybe you can read my non- One direction story? Thanks for the support while writing these chapters, it means a lot. Bye!)


End file.
